Back in Time
by readinglover120
Summary: Emma and Killian are transported back in time to the Enchanted Forest, as it was over 35 years ago. They must find each other, by discovering the true meaning of love.
1. I: Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

_Chapter I: Guests_

Emma Swan always felt most comfortable on her own, since that was just how she was most of her life. There was a huge crowd at Granny's that late afternoon, as everyone celebrated the Witch's defeat, but Emma sat alone.

She sat on one of the tall stools at the counter, sipping a mug of coffee. She watched as her parents were showing off her new baby brother. Lines soon formed for a chance to hold the new "prince". Henry was holding his uncle for the moment and it was a precious sight. It did not last long though, as Emma's still unnamed brother was passed to yet another eager face. Killian Jones was sitting in a booth in the corner of the diner all alone, watching the people around him with a smile. But there was something else that Emma saw in his eyes, the want for happiness, as all the residents around him felt. Emma and Killian's eyes met for a second, but then Emma looks away. She considers joining him for a moment, but then she hears a noise outside, and as sheriff of the town, decides to investigate. She gets up from her stool and heads for the glass door. She opens it, and steps outside, trying to slip away from the festivities as quietly as possible.

Her plan to be discreet evidently did not work out so well, as Killian noticed her taking her leave, and followed her out the door.

* * *

Emma follows the noise up to the familiar barn on the hill. Upon looking up, she also noticed a stream of light coming from the roof of the barn.

"What the heck?" she whispered silently to herself.

She approaches the door, which was shut with a board across, and opens it slowly.

Inside was a green swirling portal to who knows where.

She went to close the door, but the portal was slowly pulling her inside, along with the remains of leftover straw and tools which had not already been pulled in.

"Help!" she screams, as she can not fight the power pulling her.

Meanwhile, Killian reaches the top of the hill and sees the same sight Emma did moments ago. He then hears Emma scream.

"Emma?!" Killian yells.

He runs to the slightly ajar door and swings it open.

He sees Emma about to fall into a portal.

"I am not losing her." He thought to himself.

He ran towards her, grabbed both her hands in his, and pulled with all his might to get her to safety.

"Hold on, Swan, I will get you out of here." Killian says. But the force of the portal was too strong. She was slipping out of his fingers.

"Killian, it's too strong." Emma says, with worry in her voice.

"I will not let go." Killian says in a serious tone.

"I know." Emma says silently.

The pair share a worried look before Emma's hands slip out of Killian's grasp and she falls into the green portal, to another land, place or time.

Killian, without one thought, jumps right in after her. He would never want to be apart from her, and would not want to leave her all alone.

"I will not be stuck here in Storybrooke trying to find a way to get her home. I will not leave her alone. I will go with her and try to find a way back, alongside her-my love." were Killian's last thoughts before he too plummeted into the abyss…

* * *

Emma is woken up early by one of her chambermaids, and informed that it is a little past six in the morning. Emma reluctantly gets out of bed and yawns.

"I have been informed that there will be some naval officers visiting the castle later on today. The King is throwing a celebration ball in honor of their presence. I have been told that you are to dress up formally for the ball tomorrow night, since there will be many suitors attending." Mary the chambermaid tells Emma, as she lays out her dress for the day. This one is a dark blue, and flows straight down.

"Is it just me, or does Leopold really want to get rid of me? He is always throwing balls and inviting young men in high positions over. He must really want me to marry." I say with a sigh.

"He loves you like his own daughter, Miss, and only wants the best for you, and for you to be happy. I can tell." Mary replies.

Emma sighs, but then looks up and smiles at Mary. "Thanks." she says.

Mary nods, smiles back and then leaves the room.

Emma walks over to the vanity in her room and sits down.

King Leopold had taken Emma in as a child, when her parents died and she was left an orphan. Apparently, her parents were royalty, so Emma was technically a princess. Emma loved Leopold as her own father, and Princess Ava was like a mother to her, though she was not much older than her. Now, being 28, Emma had been pushed at every prince known to man. She had had many a proposal, but I had never loved any of the men. I had almost given up on trying to find True Love, like her parents apparently had.

Later that same day, Emma was summoned from the garden in which she was walking.

The navy captain and lieutenant had arrived.

* * *

Emma took my place standing in between King Leopold and Princess Ava, to greet the guests when they came in.

The Captain was tall, and had brown curly hair. He looked to be in his thirties or so.

Another man, who was slightly shorter and younger, followed.

This man wore the same naval uniform as the latter, but seemed slightly of lesser importance. He had the same brown hair and grayish eyes, a slightly unshaven beard, and a slight mustache.

They both came towards the trio of royalty, with wide smiles on their faces.

"Your Highness." the captain says, referring to Leopold, and bows slightly. The shorter commander does the same.

"No need for that, Captain. Welcome to my kingdom, and my home." King Leopold says.

"Thank you, Sir. I am Captain Liam Jones. This is my brother, Lieutenant Killian Jones." he says, pointing to the shorter man beside him.

"This is Princess Ava, and my adopted daughter, Princess Emma Swan." King Leopold replies.

The two take turns kissing Ava's hand, and then Emma's.

As Lieutenant Jones does so, he looks up at Emma and smiles.

"His smile is somewhat beautiful-wait, what I am thinking?" Emma thinks to herself, then she quickly shrugs off those thoughts.

The party is escorted to the dining hall, which was brilliantly adorned with gold and silver, and had a long table in the sits down on the right of Leopold, who is sitting at the head, as he always does.

Killian, who is behind me, helps push my chair closer to the table.

"Thanks." I say.

He nods as a way of saying "you're welcome", and then sits in the chair right next to me.

As the Captain falls into conversation with Leopold, probably about business, Killian tries to make conversation with me.

"This is quite the palace you live in." he says, looking all around the room, and up at the ceiling which was covered in frescoes.

"Yes it is, I was very fortunate to have found refuge at such a place, with a great king living under it." she looks towards the talking Leopold: "He was so generous to take m in, practically a nobody, and care for me." Emma finishes, looking down at her lap. She usually did not disclose such personal information to strangers, but she felt that she could trust this man-somehow.

The lieutenant nods in recognition, and seems to pity her. As he glances sideways at her, Emma detects a sad and familiar look in his eyes-the one only an orphan or lost child would have.

He was just like her. Emma knew it at once, just by one look into his hurting eyes.

He was a very mysterious man.

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chapter! By the way, this was re-writen, and I plan to edit and improve the other chapters as well. Please re-read the improved version of this story, as it is so much better then the previous. Let me know what you think!**

**~readinglover120**


	2. II: The Ball

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

* * *

Chapter II: Ball

Preparing for the ball was torture for Emma. She felt it was enough that she was expected to wear a dress every day, but all the fuss her maids were going through was just awful.

While one was putting loads of makeup on her face, the other was cleaning and polishing Emma's nails.

Emma knew better than to fuss, but she was extremely relieved when they had all left. Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself, plastered with makeup, making her look didn't understand why King Leopold was going through so much trouble for two guests. Yes, they were a naval captain and lieutenant, but more important people had come to visit many a time before this. Why all the fuss this time?

She walked to the water basin and washed her face clean of all of the makeup.

She then applied some simple red color to her pale lips.

She was wearing a gold gown tonight. One that she actually liked. It was simple, yet elegant. The sleeves hung loosely over her shoulders, and the dress flowed down almost straight, with a slight wave. She undid the ridiculous updo that her maids had created, and put her hair in a simple bun, with a few strands of hair falling down, behind her ears, on either side of her face. She dreaded the thought of King Leopold insisting on her attending the ball with Captain Liam, who was, in fact, single. She hated being pushing towards men and marriage. Emma knew that she was pretty old to still be unmarried, but she was waiting for just the right person. She was only grateful that King Leopold was kind enough not to force her into an arranged marriage. Yet.

Emma herself thought that she need not marry, if not for love, since she would never rule and be queen. She was a princess, but she had no right to rule in this kingdom; no blood relation to King Leopold.

King Leopold was likely to marry Princess Ava. Emma saw the way he admired her, and the way Ava loved him.

* * *

Emma exited her room, and found Captain Liam standing at the top of the steps f the grand staircase, waiting for her. Lieutenant Killian stood beside him. Emma knew crowds of people awaited them at the bottom of those steps. Many a suitor awaited her as well.

She wanted to run back to her room and read a book, and escape the many awkward dances with strange men, none of whom she even liked, but she was brave, and took the arm that was offered her by the Captain.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Captain Liam stated.

Emma was polite and said: "Thank you, Captain."

"Please, call me Liam." he insisted, as he lead her down the enormous stairs leading to the parlour, where the ball was to be held. Emma could hear the music and people talking before she could even see them. Lieutenant Killian was right at their heels while they descended the stairs. The music ceased as they reached the bottom.

"Announcing the newly Captain, Liam Jones, accompanied by Princess Emma Swan, and his brother, Lieutenant Killian Jones." the steward announced to the nobles below.

A loud applause erupted from the crowd.

After they passed the last step, trumpets announced the coming of the King.

King Leopold was announced, accompanied by Princess Ava.

Then the music began once again.

Liam asked Emma for the first dance of the night.

Emma accepted, knowing that she must be polite.

He held out his hand to her, and she accepted it. Lieutenant Killian stood quietly with his arms behind his back, while his older brother led the beautiful Emma out ten feet to dance.

Emma curtsied, and Liam bowed. Then they started to waltz. Emma felt uncomfortable at the way Liam was staring at her. He seemed to be a nice man, but definitely not the right man for her.

"Princess, if I may say so, you look especially beautiful tonight." the captain told her.

"Thank you." Emma said awkwardly. She could not wait for the song to end, and their dance to be over.

Liam seemed to sense her shyness towards him but said nothing the rest of the dance. When the song finished, Captain Liam kissed her hand, thanked her for the dance, then left her in the middle of the many couples dancing.

She wasn't alone for long, however. She was asked to dance almost immediately by prince after prince.

An older man with graying hair and slightly wrinkled skin approached her, which would be Emma's partner number 12. This guy was far older than the rest, which seriously concerned Emma. She had nothing against old people, but she did when the old man was trying to flirt with her, when he was old enough to be her father. He was also very short, and would try to dip her, but almost drop her every time. She was about to tell the man off when Lieutenant Killian came out of nowhere and asked the old Sir John if he would mind if he took a turn dancing with "the fine young lady", putting an emphasis on young. It seemed Emma was not the only one who thought the old man's flirt towards her creepy and strange.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I don't think I could have withstood that much longer. I am in your debt." Emma said, smiling, as he took her hands in his and placed one on his shoulder and one he held with his own.

"It was nothing, Mi'lady. It was my pleasure. I couldn't let every other man, including one thirty years older than you, have the pleasure of your company, and not myself." he said with a grin.

Emma smiled back at him for the compliment.

"By the way, you may call me Killian, if you'd like.'' Killian added.

"Oh, I may?" Emma teased. "You may call me Emma; few people ever do anymore."

"Alright, Emma it is. I will miss calling you 'Princess' though, since it fits you so well." Killian joked.

"Don't push it, Killian." Emma laughed.

Killian smiled gently, as he held Emma's hand in his own, and spun her around him.

"What?" she asked, noticing his changed smile. It was now gentle and genuine, and his whole face glowed. Emma looked into his blue eyes, that seemed to show the very depths of his soul.

"I like the sound of my name. That is all." he said silently, more seriously.

"I'm glad." Emma replied, staring into his eyes, and he stared into hers. They had stopped dancing long ago and were now just standing there, in the middle of the many couples dancing, staring back at one another.

Emotions flew about them, as the wind.

It was almost like a fairytale, unreal. Yet somehow it was real.

"This could be it." Emma thought.

"He could be it."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the re-write of chapter 1, and the slight changes I made in this chapter. **

**Please, let me know your thoughts.**

**~readinglover120**


	3. III: True Love?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**This story is growing on me..I like it more and more with every chapter. Thanks for your continued support by reviews, favorites, and follows! They are **__**much **__**appreciated! Now, without further ado: here's the chapter 3 rewrite:**_

* * *

_Chapter III: True Love?_

In the days and weeks that followed, Emma and Killian had been spending as much time as possible together, since the ball, and the dance they shared together. Emma gave him tours of the huge palace almost every day.

Today, Emma decided to show him what she thought was the most impressive room in the whole palace.

She wanted to surprise him, and therefore, had him close his eyes. She held one of his hands, and led him into the vast room which she so loved.

"Wait here." she told Killian as she left him in the middle of the room.

She pulled the huge curtains aside, revealing large and beautiful windows. The sun beamed through them and lit up the whole room with its brightness, which even Killian could see through his closed eyes.

"This is my favorite room in all the castle, so I left it for last." Emma said, walking back towards Killian. Once she reached him, she told him to open his eyes.

He opened them, and gazed at the sight all around him.

This room was a library, filled with bookcases that went up twenty feet to the ceiling. The large bookcases were home to books, thousands of them.

Killian and Emma were standing in the middle of the room, on a sort of ballroom floor. To top it off, there were large windows on two sides of the room, radiating the light of the sun.

The sight was beautiful.

Killian turned to look at the lovely Emma.

"What do you think?" Emma inquired quietly.

"I love it." Killian replied, smiling widely at her.

Emma smiled back, then walked swiftly to one of the shelves, and ran her fingers over the exposed covers of each of the books.

"I come here every single day. I could spend hours in here, and never be able to read every book. There must be hundreds of thousands." she said.

Killian admired her from his standing viewpoint. She looked beautiful from here, as she would from anywhere. He was really enjoying his stay at the castle, because she was here. The boring business talks and agreements he had to attend among his brother and King Leopold were made more bearable, with the thought that a beautiful blonde was waiting to show him the castle and grounds afterwards.

He now believed in True Love once again, something he never thought possible.

* * *

Later that same evening, the whole party sat down to supper. Killian sat next to Emma, and pushed in her seat for her, being a gentleman.

"Thank you again for showing me the library. It was really quite a sight." Killian said quietly, inclusively to Emma.

"It was my pleasure. I was glad to share my love for that room with somebody else. I have not showed that room to anyone else. You are the first." Emma replied.

"I feel very honored." Killian said cheekily.

After dinner, Emma walked out to the balcony overlooking the grounds. It was late evening now, and the sky was dark. The moon was not full, but a crescent that night. Millions of stars were visible. Emma admired them, and made a wish on one.

"Isn't it quite cold out here, Princess?"

Emma knew it was Killian without even having to turn around. She smiled at the thought of him just being there, and caring about her being cold. It gave her goosebumps, or was that just the cold? She was wearing a gown that did not cover her arms. She folded her arms for warmth.

"I was just admiring the stars. They are so beautiful tonight." Emma replied, turning to face him. "and how many times must I ask you to call me Emma?" she added.

"I could never call you by your name, Princess, it would be too formal. But I will call you Swan, if you prefer it." he said cheekily.

"Swan? Where did that come from?" Emma inquired.

"You are graceful and beautiful, just as a swan, love." Killian replied quietly and seriously.

Emma's heart rate went up increasingly. Did he just call her beautiful? then call her "love"'?!

Then Killian moved towards her. Emma thought she might die.

"Swan," -he smiled at the sound of his nickname for her- "I know we have only been of acquaintance for a few weeks, but-" he started, but then went silent for a moment.

Emma was hanging on to his every word.

"I love you, Swan." he said quietly, looking up to meet her eyes with his own.

Emma smiled wide. "I love you, Killian." she whispered, staring into his eyes.

Killian looked relieved and ecstatic with joy.

Killian brushed the back side of his hand over her cheek.

Then he leaned in.

Emma leaned in also, and Killian closed the inches of space between their lips.

He kissed her gently, but passionately, and she kissed him back.

Suddenly, they both opened their eyes and stared at one another in shock.

"Hook?" Emma said, with a confused look on her faced. She back away from him as if she was revolted by something.

"Emma." Killian breathed.

_**Thank for reading! Leave a review of what you thought if you wish!**_

_**~readinglover120**_


	4. IV: Eyes Opened

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

* * *

Previously:

_He kissed her gently, but passionately, and she kissed him back._

_Suddenly, they both opened their eyes and stared at one another in shock._

_"Hook?" Emma said, with a confused look._

_"Emma." Killian breathed._

_Chapter IV: Eyes Opened_

* * *

They stared at each other in disbelief.

"What just happened? Where are we?" Emma exclaims, almost shouting. She is embarrassed, for she knows what just passed between the two of them.

Killian takes a moment to think.

"I have a clue. We passed through the portal, remember? We must have lost our memories and assumed these lives, with fake memories, without any knowledge of our real pasts." Killian explained quietly.

Emma figured just as much, but she was still confused. "and we broke the curse by-" she paused, too embarrassed, as she turned red in the face.

"by True Love's Kiss." Killian finished for her. He had no shame, he had loved her for some time now, and just about everyone knew it.

Emma looked down, refusing to look at him. "Now what?" she whispers.

Killian feels hurt, but brushes his feelings aside, for now. "We try to find a way home, somehow."

Emma grunts. "easier said than done. How long have we been here anyway?" she wonders.

"I have no clue. All my memories of the past years here seem so real. Visiting Leopold with my brother-" he says, remembering his brother in this time, is still alive. "Liam! My brother!...He's alive!" he exclaims. But then he remembers that this time is not real, not the life he knows. He frowns.

Emma smiles at him, trying to comfort him, not knowing of words that could console him.

Again Killian is silent.

"Zelena opened the portal, with the wish of changing her future, by killing Ava….But she doesn't seem to have made it here." Killian says.

"King Leopold is Snow's-my mother's father, and Princess Ava, is her mother. They are my grandparents that I never had the chance to meet." she says, smiling. "but that version of me was not really me, I felt like a whole new person, one I did not recognize. No offense, but who falls in love in just a few weeks of knowing a person?" she says, mocking herself, her princess self.

"fairytale characters. Like your parents." Killian finishes for her. He continues when Emma seems offended. "Your parent's love is genuine though, love. You know that." Emma nods. Kilian continues: "and you know that my feelings are genuine, towards you…Even if the Killian in this timeline wasn't exactly me, I still share the same feelings he had for a certain blonde princess."

Emma blushes. Then she decides to change the subject, like she usually does.

"So how do we get back?" she asks, though she figures Killian will not have the answer.

"You will find a way, love. You always do. After all, you are the savior." he grins.

Emma rolls her eyes, but she smiles as well.

"Emma? Are you out here?" the pair hear a call from Princess Ava that brings them back to reality-well, reality in this time, that is.

Emma looks worriedly at Killian. "what now?" she asks.

"We continue to live as we did before, just until we learn how to leave this place." Killian replies. Emma does not look so optimistic. "We'll meet here, every night, and we will find a way back to your parents and son." Killian says seriously. "I promise." he adds.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma says.

"For what, love. We haven't found a way yet."

"For being confident, and for never losing hope. You remind me of my parents." she laughs.

"I believe in you, Swan. Now go inside, before Ava sends a search party out for you." he laughs.

Emma smiles and heads for the door. She looks back at Killian standing there, with his eyes on her. "Goodnight, Killian." she says.

"Goodnight, Emma." he replies.

Emma turns away and enters the castle to find Ava, all the while blushing from her conversation, and kiss, she shared with Killian. She hadn't told him, and probably never would, but she was secretly pleased that he had followed her through the portal. She was glad that she was not alone in the Enchanted Forest, as it was almost 35 years ago.

Emma went up the grand staircase, and followed the sound of Ava's voice into Emma's own room.

"Where have you been?" Ava asked. "I was worried about you." she said, more quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was outside, admiring the stars." Emma replies, leaving the part about Killian and their kiss out.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just- I really care about you, Emma. You have been like a sister to me, ever since you came to live here." Princess Ava says.

Emma smiles tenderly, and walks towards Ava and embraces her.

"You are like a sister to me too." Emma replies, smiling at the irony of Ava being her grandmother.

Emma went straight to bed after talking with Ava. She was exhausted with all the thoughts circling through her head:

She had fallen in love with Killian, a naval commander, within a few weeks. Well, it wasn't _exactly _her, but still. They had kissed. And it wasn't _just _a kiss, it was True Love's Kiss, and it had worked. It enabled them to get their memories back, of who they really were, and where they had come from. Emma still could not get over her old naive self, whom she was just hours ago. She had been truly like any other fairytale princess, falling for a prince, or in this case, a commander, in no time at all. She wondered that if they hadn't received their memories back, if they would live happily ever after together, as all the stories end. She was glad the "curse" had been broken.

She was fond of Killian, but she found herself already missing her parents, and even Storybrooke. She missed Henry most of all.

Then a thought hit her- if they were in the past, then the future could have changed because they were not supposed to be in this timeline. What if they changed the future? and they never saw their loved ones again?

Emma bolted straight up in bed, and pulled the covers away from her. She got out of bed and paced about her room. She decided that she had no hope of sleeping, and so got dressed and quietly exited her room, bringing a lighted candle with her for light. She crept down the hall, and went down the grand staircase. She stopped in front of the library, and entered. She set the candle on a small table, and sank into a cushioned sofa-like piece of furniture.

She may never see her parents or her new brother, never know the name of her brother, never see Henry again. It was too much for her. She started to cry almost uncontrollably. This was so unlike her, she was usually strong, and always hid her feelings well. Like she did her feelings for Killian…

Emma saw a faint light in the hall, and a figure appeared.

It was Killian.

She tried to dry her tears so that he would not see.

"Emma? Couldn't sleep either, love?" he said as he neared her. Then he saw her wet and puffy eyes. It was plainly visible that she had been crying.

"Emma, are you alright? What's the matter?" he asks, apparently noticing that she had been crying.

"Our presence could change everything." Emma says, sobbing.

Killian looks confused, but then realizes what she is saying.

She's right.

Who knows what's changed from their being here.

They may not have a future to return to.

At least not one they know.

Killian kneels down in front of the chair Emma sits on, and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Much to his surprise, Emma leans forward into his arms. Killian holds her as her sobs begin to stop.

"We will get home. We will find a way. There's always a way." Killian says, his words faltering.

Just then, Killian gets a thought. "Rumpelstiltskin." he says quietly. "We should call on him."

Emma lifts her head off his shoulder, and gives Killian a doubtful look.

"We have to try, love. For Henry's sake, if for none other." Killian tells her.

"Okay. Let's do it." Emma replies, smiling slightly.

Killian grins reassuringly at her.

"We'll find a way back. We always do." he says.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please tell me your thoughts!**_

_**~readinglover120**_


	5. V Hope

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

* * *

_Chapter V: Hope_

It was true though, wasn't it? They always did seem to find a way back to their loved ones. Emma knew they would make it back. Some of her parent's hope speech _had _made an impact on her. She had hope.

Emma woke suddenly, remembering the events of last night. She took a moment to absorb all that had happened since yesterday, but also since they had arrived in the Enchanted Forest.

How long had they been here, exactly? It was hard to tell. Emma was just glad that she was not alone in this. Killian was here with her. Emma was not usually one to admit it, but she did not like to be on her own. At least, not after finding her family.

So. Rumpelstiltskin. Or Mr. Gold. Whomever he is called. Emma had heard the stories. He was not going to be easy to bargain with.

And all magic came with a price.

* * *

At breakfast, everyone, with the exception of Emma and Killian, seemed perfectly at ease, as if nothing was out of sorts. Except it was, and only the two of them knew it. Killian and Emma stole frequent glances at each other from across the table, Killian giving Emma a reassuring smile.

"Emma?" King Leopold said. He had been addressing Emma on a matter, but Emma was too out of sorts to even hear the conversation.

"Sorry, what was that?" Emma stuttered. She wasn't doing too well a job at acting normal.

Everyone laughed, and after blushing out of embarrassment, Emma joined in.

"Someone did not sleep well last night." King Leopold chuckled.

Emma smiled at him, then looked down at her empty plate. "Excuse me-" she said, "I'm going to go for a walk in the gardens." Emma hoped to be alone with her thoughts. She had so much to comprehend and lots of planning to do.

"May I come as well?" Killian asked.

Emma was hoping he would. "Of course." she said.

Everyone at the table smiled to themselves, obviously thinking that Emma and Killian had feelings for each other. Liam looked almost jealous for a second, but then his face broke into a wide smile. He was truly happy for his brother.

Ava and Leopold were the ones most happy of all. They exchanged a glance that lasted much longer than normal. The two may have finally started to admit to themselves the feelings they felt for one another.

Killian followed Emma outdoors and into the garden. There were many different kinds of flowers and brush in the garden, as well as fountains and a stone bench. Emma was standing admiring the red roses, her mind hard at work.

"How should we go about this, love?" Killian asked Emma.

Emma thought for a moment, then answered: "I say we leave the kingdom tonight, and make up something about eloping. We can't stay here, and if our plan works, we will never have to return anyways."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan, and a good one at that." Killian said.

"We are obviously going to need supplies. We can take my horse-it was a gift to me and we wouldn't be stealing. We also need food, and maybe some weapons." Emma stated.

"Does your power work in this land, love?" asked Killian.

Emma had not thought of that yet, with all that had been going on. "I'm not sure." She closed her eyes and held her hands close together. A moment later, light emerged from the space between her hands. Killian and Emma both smiled in relief.

"Well that's going to make things a whole lot easier." Killian said.

Emma nodded, a smile still on her face.

Emma and Killian spent the afternoon and early evening gathering supplies for their journey. Emma kindly asked the cook for food, explaining their plan to elope. The kind old woman did not argue, and packed enough food and water to last them a week.

Emma knocked on the door to one of the guest chambers, where Killian was staying.

"Yes?" Killian answered curiously from behind the door, not knowing who it was.

"It's Emma." Emma stated.

Killian opened the door, smiled, and stepped back to let Emma enter.

There were things strewn about the room. Killian had been in the process of packing.

"Unfortunately, I do not seem to possess the leather garb I so ardently love." Killian said with a sigh.

Emma laughed, amused. "Almost ready?" she asked.

"Just about." Killian answered.

They went to dinner and played their roles well, then excused themselves to their separate chambers. Emma dressed in her riding trousers, the only pair of pants the princess Emma owned. She gathered her bag and quietly crept out of her room and down the hall. She and Killian had agreed to meet outside by the stables.

A few minutes later, Emma reached the stables and found Killian waiting with her horse, Starlight.

"All set, love?" Killian asked with his cheeky smile.

"Yes." Emma replied, smiling to herself at his appearance in the moonlight.

Emma had left a letter under Ava's door, explaining that she and Killian had run away to be married, believing that Leopold would not approve of her marriage to a lieutenant.

Emma secured her bag and mounted the horse. Killian mounted the horse as well, sitting behind Emma. Then Emma gently jerked at the horse's sides, and they went off into the dark and starry night.

* * *

The pair stopped at local villages to inquire about the Dark One's location, receiving looks of horror and disdain from the villagers. One brave soul said all one needed to do was call his name, and he would appear.

They found a stream in the woods, and stopped to give the tired horse water. Killian went to gather some wood to make a fire. Then Emma wound up all the courage she could muster and called out the name of Rumpelstiltskin.

For a moment, everything was silent. It seemed as if it did not work.

But then there was a voice behind them: "Hello dearie. What can I do for you, hmm?"

Emma was at first startled by the contrasting appearance and voice of Rumpelstiltskin compared to that of Mr. Gold. "We need your help." Emma started.

Just then, Killian returned from the wood with arms full of firewood.

"You!" Rumpelstiltskin muttered with hatred in his voice. "I'm sorry, dearie. I'll be right with you, after I get my revenge on this one." he said. Killian's eyes grew wide with concern.

"Rumpelstiltskin, don't. I need him. He's no longer the man he was. Please forgive him." Emma pleaded.

"No can do, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said, forming a ball of fire in his hands. He was just about to launch it at Killian when Emma jumped in his path and formed a shield of light magic, protecting herself and Killian.

Rumpelstiltskin was astounded: "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the savior." Emma replied, lowering her shield, "Now leave him alone."

"The savior, hmm?" Rumpelstiltskin pondered.

"Look, it's a long story. In short, we are from the future, in a different realm. We fell into a portal that took us here, the land of my birth. We need to get back to our own realm and time. Can you help us?" said Emma.

"Time travel. Impossible." mocked Rumpelstiltskin.

"So you thought, but it has been achieved." Emma said.

"Why should I believe you?" Rumpelstiltskin said.

Emma was silent for a moment. "I..I knew your son, Bae." Emma said.

"Baelfire." Rumpelstiltskin said quietly.

"Yes. You find him in this realm, and he forgives you." Emma said, her voice faltering.

Rumpelstiltskin was silent. Then he said: "If you do not belong in this realm or time, you have to leave it. Or else you could make changes which would alter the future you know."

"Aye. Now will you help us or not?" Killian asked, impatient.

"What I want to know is why I did not kill this pirate in said future realm?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Will you help us?" Emma repeating Killian's question.

"All magic comes with a price." Rumpelstiltskin sung.

"We know." Killian sullenly replied, "What is it that you want?"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts-I want to know! Thanks for your continued support!**_

_**~readinglover120**_


End file.
